Heretofore, pressure sensitive adhesive sheets for tires, called tire labels are known. Pressure sensitive adhesive sheets for tires describe the manufacturer's name or the brand name of the tire, the size (width, tire profile, rim ratio) and the price thereof, and precautions for use in order to transmit the tire information to customers, and are attached to the circumference including the tread surface of tires.
A pressure sensitive adhesive sheet for tire is generally so configured that a pressure sensitive adhesive layer of a rubber pressure sensitive adhesive or an acrylic pressure sensitive adhesive is laminated on a film support.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4915920 discloses a pressure sensitive adhesive sheet for tires, containing a support and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer, wherein the pressure sensitive adhesive layer contains styrene/isoprene/styrene block copolymer.